1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical image forming apparatus such as a copier or a multi-functional device has a built-in data processing apparatus that performs various types of image processing. At the time of image data buffering, the typical data processing apparatus stores the image data for one page in a file in a storage such as an HDD (hard disk drive) on the basis of a write-side program code (for example, a certain image processing program code). After that, the typical data processing apparatus notifies a read-side program code (for example, an image processing program code in a later stage) of a file identifier of the file. The image data is read out from the file in the storage on the basis of the read-side program code.
Also, it is typical in data processing that when data is written to the HDD, a FIFO (First-In First-Out) buffer is provided. Here, the data is first written in the FIFO buffer by one thread, and the data is then written to the HDD from the FIFO buffer by another thread.
After a particular unit of data (in the above-mentioned case, a page) is stored in the storage, when the data is read out as described above, the write/read operations of the data are successively carried out. For this reason, before the write operation of the particular unit of data is completed, the data cannot be read out. This may cause a delay in processing after the buffering.